


Love You More

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ordinary!Harry, Ordinary!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis meets Harry in a supermarket and that seems like a quite silly place to fall for someone, doesn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You More

Day One: Louis was walking down the aisle at his local Tesco, trying to remember everything on the list he had left on the counter. No longer okay with their diet of takeaway and leftovers, his roommate Liam said they needed butter, bread, toilet paper and toothpaste? Laundry detergent? Milk? Louis sighed and rubbed his temple before deciding he was going to just get them all. He stormed down the dairy aisle, practically slamming into a tall, gangly, curly haired man who was walking the other way.  
"Whoa there, slow down tiger," the stranger smiled, a dimple deeply set into his cheek. His eyes were a vibrant green and shone brightly at Louis. "I'm Harry."  
"L-Louis." He stumbled over the words, hit by an overwhelming desire to know this man.  
"I'd love to stay but I've got to go as I'm late. So goodbye Louis. I'll see you soon I hope." The stranger smiled, and ducked around the star struck boy. Louis left the store with a box of butter, everything else forgotten except the green eyes and messy curls.

Day Two: Liam set a sandwich down on the table in front of Louis. "Liam, where the fuck is my pizza?"  
Liam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Mate enough with the takeout. You are going to eat this sandwich and you are going to enjoy it alright?"  
Louis however, was too distracted. The lettuce was the exact color of Harry's eyes. A bright green that seemed to light up the whole room. Louis didn't even care that the sandwich was roast beef and he didn't hate anything more than roast beef. He ate the whole thing, eyes glazed, dreaming in shades of green and chocolate brown. He thought of everything he should have said. he should have asked for Harry's number or given him his or at least gotten a surname at least. Liam smiled from the other side of the table. His roommate was so far gone for this boy already. This could be the start of something really good.

Day Three: Louis sat behind the counter at Starbucks, exhausted and grateful for the slow day. At around noon, a trio of high schoolers stumbled into the shop. A pale girl in a ripped band tshirt and large light purple Doc Martins was hanging off the arm of a tall skinny boy with a big brown eyes, but it was the one lagging behind them that shocked him. A tan girl with bright green eyes was looking at the menu, obviously clueless to whatever her friends were discussing. But it wasn't the eyes that fazed him today, it was the dark, messy curls flopping around her shoulders. Hair like Harry's. Harry, the boy in Tescos, had curly hair and green eyes like that. Harry. The boy Louis hasn't been able to stop thinking about.  
"Oh for gods sake, hurry up Boo." The pale girl grabbed the tan one and pulled her forward. "Sorry," she smiled at Louis. "She's in her own world."  
"That's alright." Louis returned the smile and forced himself to stop thinking about Harry. "Welcome to Starbucks."

Day Four: It was about three in the morning that Louis figured it out. He was in love with a boy he barely knew. After three long days and nights where he could think of nothing but the curly haired boy, he realized that he was, in fact, in love with him. He fell in love with the deep voice, the pale skin, the green eyes, and those curls. The only question was, what could Louis do about it? He had nothing but a first name and a slightly biased description. But he had to find Harry again. Sighing, the lovesick boy padded across the hall to Liam's room. He crept over to his sleeping mate and tucked himself under Liam's arm. Liam blearily opened his eyes and looked at Louis. Louis nuzzled himself contentedly into the sleepy boys chest. Used to his roommates antics, Liam pressed a kiss to Louis' messy fringe before drifting back off to sleep.

Day Five: Louis hated tuxes. He always felt so out of place when he was forced into a tie and dress shoes. But it was his uni buddy Tom's wedding and he could put up with a suit for a couple hours. Louis was greeted at the door of the church by Tom's daughter Lux. Dressed in a puffy pink dress with flowers woven into her messy hair, she looked like an angel.  
"Woo!" she cried happily, a smiling spreading across her entire tiny face.  
"Hullo there princess! Look at how big you've gotten!" Louis scooped her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful, love."  
"Tanks woo," she patted his cheek lightly and beamed at him.  
"Well I better go inside, squirt. And you better hurry up as they'll be needing their flower girl if thy want to start yeah?" He placed the small girl on the ground and smiled, eyes crinkling as she hugged his leg.  
"Bye bye Wooee." He watched as the little girl awkwardly skipped off, tripping every now and then on her own feet. Louis made his way into the church, siting down towards the middle and looking around at all the family an friends he vaguely recognized but couldn't identify. He looked up towards the alter to see Tom staring at him. He smiled and waved, pulling a face and hearing Tom's laughter in response. Tom's best man turned around to see what was going on and Louis froze. So did Harry. Louis faintly heard an organ so he rose with the congregation, eyes still locked with Harry's. Louis sat along with everyone else, still gazing at Harry. Louis knew that Tom and Lou must be exchanging vows but he couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful curly haired man fumbling to pass Tom the rings. The next hour or so passed in a blur of pastels, flowers and rice. It wasn't until the reception when Louis felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned slowly, knowing exactly who it was. Before he could react, he felt a pair of warm lips against his own. On instinct, Louis kissed him back, wrapping his arms loosely around the taller mans neck. Harry pulled away and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm so sorry Louis. I just haven't been able to stop thinking about you and I don't know why as I barely know you but you're sort of beautiful and I just needed to kiss you because I couldn't stop thinking about you and-" Harry was cut off as Louis kisses him.   
"Well that makes too of us curly." He smiled and buried his face into Harry's neck. "Is this weird?" Louis finally asked. "We literally just met a couple days ago."  
"Fate," was all Harry said, voice deep and rocky.  
"Ok," was all Louis said back. They didn't leave each others side all night.

Day Six: Louis awoke wrapped in somebody's arms. Blinking blearily, he identifies the asinine tattoos covering the arms to be Harry's. The night before, they had stumbled drunkenly into Louis and Liam's flat, stripping down to boxers before climbing into bed. Louis had traced the tattoos silently, as Harry had nuzzled his face into Louis' neck. Louis smiled fondly at the memory, giggling furiously as Harry's arms tightened around him. Harry sleepily nosed at Louis' hair, causing the smaller man to flush happily.   
"Good morning, star shine," Harry murmured.   
"Good afternoon you mean?" Louis snuggled deeper into the curly mans embrace.   
"Doesn't matter. I found you. That matters." Louis smiled and turned in Harry's arms. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to Harry's lips. Harry mumbled grumpily but seemed to understand that Louis did not plan on kissing him properly until they both used a toothbrush. A couple hours later found the two men tangled up in Louis' sheets, Harry patiently explaining all of his tattoos. Louis had been wrong. Every single tattoo meant something to Harry, even the iced gem on his bicep. It was ridiculously endearing to Louis, how this giant of a man was so young and goofy and just plain perfect. He didn't plan on letting him get away.   
That night found Louis once again wrapped up in Harry. And he couldn't have been happier. 

Day Seven: Liam approved. It wasn't often that Liam liked someone Louis brought home. Liam was very protective and he couldn't stand the idea of someone hurting his best mate. The second he was introduced o Harry though, he knew that Harry was different. Harry was made for Louis. Louis was made for Harry. They were opposites but they complimented each other. Harry was all straight lines and long limbs while Louis was small and curvy. Harry was pale skin and dark curls, Louis tan with a light feathery fringe. Harry was quiet and calm, Louis loud and wild. They fit like a puzzle. And Liam couldn't help smiling at them.

Year One: Harry had been the one to propose. Of course it had seemed sudden to all of their family and friends but anyone could see that they were it for each other. On day eight, Louis had asked Harry to move in. Day nine he helped the curly haired boy unpack. Day ten they went on their first real date. They were anything but conventional. They weren't rushing, they just knew that all they wanted was each other. Harry wore a black suit, a small daffodil pinned to his lapel. Louis wore a white suit, a violet tucked into his breast pocket next to his handkerchief. Louis' little sister gave him away. Harry's vows consisted of a story about their latest tattoos, Harry's a ship, and Louis' a compass guiding him home. Louis talked about fate. He talked about weddings and Tesco's and eyes the color of lettuce. There wasn't a dry eye in the church by the time they kissed. Their first dance was to "End Of Time" by Beyonce because why the hell not. Rather than feed Harry cake, Louis smashed a fistful into his face. Rather than throw the bouquet, Harry walked over to his friend Niall, shoved him towards his boyfriend Zayn and told the two to get a fucking move on, thrusting the bouquet between them. They left that night to cheers and tears but all they saw was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> by boo


End file.
